The Trail Blazing Tale - A Pokemon Red Prologue
by LuminousxRuin
Summary: Set 2 years before Pokemon Red, a young Kalos girl named Leigha Ballord, raised in Viridian City, soon finds herself in the forefront of returning Kanto to it's former glory. A tournament begins to crown a new champion. However the writing on the wall emerges, and Leigha begins to question all that she sees and knows. Before Red's journey, the embers ignited a hero in the shadows.


From the goal-post location for many hopeful trainers in Viridian City, one could see the mountain ranges looming in the distance. The border between the regions of Kanto and Johto. Two completely separate entities run under the same elite four...previously. The indigo plateau had shut its doors at the beginning of a long financial struggle quite some time ago. Following the civil war in that tiny region, Kanto felt the brunt of its own stupid actions. The region was depleted of men to an alarming degree. This left many women without their husbands, fathers, family and much more. Jobs were empty, and shoes needed to be filled. While the champion's board had closed its doors, the people began work on bringing back the land to some taste of former glory.

Richard Ballord, a middle-aged electrician from Kalos, had been resting on his porch swing. On the outskirts of Viridian City sat his fairly large sized home. Becoming one of the few leaders of technology in an already far-behind region had given him far more than he expected. A beautiful piece of land to raise his family on. The view was clear along the dirt road heading to the pokemon league's headquarters. The mountain borders of Mt. Silver looming along the horizon, far past valleys of hills and some forest.

Removing the cigarette from his mouth the man turned his attention to the sound of a door opening. "It looks like it's gonna be a bad one love."  
The screen on the door soon opened after the wooden door, revealing his wife to him. On a muggy day such as that, she had been dressed lighter than normal. Lucille Ballord, a young beauty and former nobility of the Battle Maison in Kalos. Her beauty was second to none, a prize in her youth that he was lucky to snag. She approached with a glass of water and sat down next to him. "Look at the storm clouds rolling in over the peak. Did you shut the windows?"

"Yes, I'll leave Leigha to close hers in her room. Maybe if she notices she'll remember to shut them. At least the air conditioning isn't on. Good call." She sipped on the water, the heat once again getting to her as she always prepared for at that time of year. Spring was ending, the pokemon were no longer frolicking in flowers and enjoying gentle breezes. They felt the heat as the humans did. While they were adjusted to it on animal instinct, they would always tend to hide more as the heat crept upon them. Remaining in the shade of trees, by the waterways, in cool caves all far too bothered to even emerge for trainers that wouldn't venture to those dark corners.

"I ain't just talking about that. Something's in the air. I can't place my finger on it."

"You noticed it as well." Her cheery disposition was soon replaced by a solemn stare in the distance. The two had been very keen to their surroundings for quite some time. Traveling region to region had given them time to sharpen their instinct and develop their senses. Not only their physical ones, but their mental senses would only be supplemented in their ventures. "Something is in the air. I don't like it."

Richard ruffled his hair, slightly thinned brunette locks running through his fingers as he puffed on the burning tobacco. "Whatever the hell it is, we gotta keep our eyes out. You've been seeing it to right? I've been coming to and from work and I know you've been taking care of some events in Saffron. They're on the move and they ain't nothing to fuck with." His thumbs fiddled over the cigarette box, a slight tremble moving through burned, worn hands from years of labor. "We kept her here to try to protect her, let the girl grow a lil' before she went off in the world...then this shit starts loomin'." His words were hushed, the evident fear of a parent on full display. "I ain't ever held her back, she always found a fuckin' way...but dammit." Turning his head to his wife he let it drop to her shoulder. "I'm worried Lucy."

"It's okay Rich. I believe in her. We're right here to watch her." Lucy, a gentle soul with a body that had been worn through some illness in her time, had remained as shielding and nurturing as ever. "I have faith that she'll be safe. Leigha already has her pokemon. The years she's spent with them is nothing to knock." Reaching down she took hold of his hand, her smooth palms and digits massaging the calloused hand underneath. Rich had always loved that, a special moment he always treasured with his wife. Her touch was gentle beyond any he could imagine before or after. A special touch that he knew was one with the person he was supposed to spend his life with. He knew back in his youth and he hadn't second guessed it since.

"Ya got your nails done in the city didn't you?" He chuckled, turning his hand over to lock his fingers in with hers. A simple french manicure, with the ring finger done in a gold metallic tip. "You always look amazing." A blush danced along the blonde's face, her hair hanging well past her waist. "Lucy you're beautiful. Every day."

Lucille, or 'Lucy' for short, always kept up her appearance. Working as a pokepuff pastry chef and interior designer, the woman had made a name for herself for her low-cost yet chic designs. She grew a small team of women who began to build after losing so much in the war. She wanted to breathe some life into the women of Kanto again. She had brought over the treat of the pokepuff from her native land. With that she also brought her sense of style, her glamour, elegance and poise. Lucy had made a name for herself out of nowhere and built a business on her own as Rich worked to bring stability back to the region. The two who had wanted a fresh start became recognizable faces on the streets of any city they went to.

* * *

The two turned to the sound of the door opening yet again. A young, barefoot woman emerged with a sleeping charmander wrapped around her shoulder blades. Her hair in a high bun to prevent the loss of her hair she turned to her parents. "I could feel the wind. Y'all watching for the storm to?"

"Of course dear." Shoving Richard to the one end even with his protests, Lucy opened a space next to her and patted the seat on the wicker swing. "Sit. A moment of peace is nothing to shrug over."

Leigha smiled, wrapping an arm around her hand. She moved to the edge of the porch and stared out to the horizon, eyes fixed on Mt. Silver. "Do you think they'll ever re-open the pokemon league? I mean...all trainers do now is get the gym badges and go to the reception desk at the league hall and get a certificate. Why do we even do it now?"

"It gains you recognition and you can get into other regions easily as an accomplished trainer. But I get your point." Her father snuffed his cigarette out, following a seventeen year trend of smoking outside and not around his daughter. Lucy gave a small smile at the notice of his action before the two returned their attention to their daughter. The look in her eyes was one they knew all to well.

This region wouldn't hold her for long if she remained there. Kanto didn't have the funds to open the league yet. Paying the elite four and champion to simply protect the region was already an exhaust on funding. The leaders of the region had grown up and now knew the desires of money and the cards they held over the region. Gone were the young teens that helped Professor Oak teach the children about pokemon at least once a month. The moment of reflection had sent a chill up Rich's spine, an almost ominous feeling dwelling in the back of his head. Accounting it to the current setting it shook the feeling off and returned his attention to his daughter. "Tomorrow's it."

Leigha's mother nodded, crossing her legs she leaned back, her feet no longer touching the ground she forced the swing to rock gently, swaying with the gentle breeze. "Are you prepared? Do you have everything you need?"

Leigha turned to her parents and finally fell into the swing with a thud. "Yup. Got it all in that little tan bag. I'm surprised it all fit to be totally honest."

"Your mother does know what the hell she's talking about Leigha, remember that." Lucy put up two peace signs with her fingers, her husband patting her on the head in approval. "She took some of the best designs and the smallest sizes and went hunting for that bag and it's honestly the best possible thing for you."

Groaning at the slight embarrassment her parents brought her she knew it wouldn't really be like that ever again. She was fully leaving home. Not just an overnight errand or a learning trip. She was about to leave and venture off into the world on her own journey. A world without her parents beside her or someone to turn to who could help her out at any time she needed help. This was a whole new playing field.

"Thank you mom."

Snuggling up to her mom she rested her head on Lucy's shoulder. She was careful not to put too much weight, as her mother had always been a frail woman. She traveled in safety for work but she couldn't do what she used to before having Leigha. Even then, she was always easily susceptible to illness and injury. When she became pregnant and had her daughter, Lucy's health took a bit of a scary turn as compared to what she was capable of previously. However it was nothing dire, it was just a realization that she had to take certain care for herself to live a long, happy life.

"Hey what about me!" Richard leaned forward, elbows on his knees as he pouted and whimpered. "Daddy always does everything to make sure you're taken care of to you know!"

Ignoring her father she continued to speak to her mother, forcing more whimpers out of him as Lucy patted his back. The relationship she had with her parents had always been a good one. At times they seemed a bit more like friends to her than parents, but they were always out to make sure everything was all for their daughter. "Dad please...ugh." Once her overly dramatic roll of the eyes and sighing had been complete in typical 'teenager' fashion she winked at her father. "Thank you dad. Thank you both of you for everything."

Their peaceful evening was soon interrupted by a loud beeping from the television inside the living room. "You left the television on?" Lucy grabbed her daughter's cheek, pinching it with a moderate amount of pressure. "What did I tell you about doing that? You're 16 years old!"

"Sowwy..." Her mother then grabbed the other cheek, stretching them out a bit before letting go and patting her cheeks. "What's going on though?"

Richard sat up straight, scratching his head before looking to the two women. "Probably a severe weather announcement or something like that-"

" _Breaking News! The indigo plateau has announced it's reopening for the upcoming gym series year!"_ The three turned at once and flew into the living room. A seemingly out of nowhere, perfectly timed news bulletin rocking their peaceful moment.

* * *

They stood, watching carefully as a young woman took the papers and skimmed them quickly. She was just as surprised as they were, eyes wide and mouth parted as she tried to scan as much information as possible before speaking. Clearing her throat she rested the papers in front of her and began to speak. _"Pardon my surprise. This is breaking news. I will try to follow along as best as possible. We have just receieved word from the indigo plateau's base of operations for the pokemon league at Mt. Silver. This is 10 miles from Viridian City. The league has released a statement. 'Due to recent events and the state of this region, a decision has been made. The elite four and champion will be hosting a league event funded by themselves personally and the donations of organizations across Kanto. This league will re-open the gates of the indigo plateau for an all out championship spectacle. To participate-oh! We have a live feed? There is a press conference-"_

The reporter was cut off in turn for a live feed from the indigo plateau. The screen showed the elite four and the gym leaders behind them standing. However, the Viridian City gym leader, Giovanni, stood and approached the podium.

"Good evening." He was a very composed man, an air of confidence in his posture as he looked into the camera. "We, the gym leaders and elite four of this wonderful region, have unanimously agreed. We are the law of this land and the leaders to set an example for our people. This land, ravaged by war, continues to face struggles and uncertainty. In the time it has taken, we have come very far in the progress we have made. However...that is not enough." Giovanni took a sip of the water in the glass next to him and adjusted his posture. His shoulders softened, his glare easing as well.

"We have simply sat by, accepting the stagnant activity that seems to be our only contribution to rebuilding this once fine nation. After speaking to our sister league in Johto and conferencing among ourselves we came to unanimous agreement. We will be opening the gates to the league again for the first time in over ten years."

"Giovanni...what are you doing?" Rich mumbled, bringing his thumb nail to his teeth to bite on. Lucy moved to get her cell phone out of her purse in the kitchen, a rarity in the Kanto region but a new craze sweeping Kalos. "Lucy, hold on!" Locked into the screen Rich could only watch every move he made, pondering what he was going to do next.

Leigha's eyes remained fastened to the television screen as she kneeled down, focused in on the sight before her. "This tournament will be a time of celebration. For those who wish to participate, the rules are simple. It is one chance, winner take all. You have one opportunity per gym to be victorious if you will be competing. If you are simply looking to collect badges for your own means, then you do not need to worry about any of this. But, for those taking the challenge, heed these words carefully. The first time you lose, you will be out of the championship. This championship will start tomorrow at eight AM, here at the plateau league location. Here you will pick up a badge case designed for this event." Giovanni was quickly handed a case to show. It was a silver case with a league symbol stamped on the top of the case. He opened it to reveal a space that held a white card on the top half.

"This space will hold your official tournament identification. This card cannot be removed. It will contain your information and a stamp space for each gym. Upon participating you will receive one stamp per gym per attempt. The gym badges will obviously go in the bottom slots." A plush black holder with indents for each badge filled the bottom half. Snapping the case shut he handed it off to the side and returned his focus to the camera. "After receiving this case you will have until the end of the year to complete the requirements of the eight badge curriculum. However if you complete the task before that time you will return here and hand that case in. When that case is returned with all eight badges you will receive a special card. This metal card will hold all your information and cannot be duplicated. This will be your ticket to the tournament. We will disclose that information solely to the competitors when the time comes for that."

Surveying the gym leaders Leigha had caught the tension and passion that burned in all of them. They were ready to fight. It seemed like a renewed vigor had been reborn in that moment for all of them. She turned her attention to the elite four behind Giovanni and stopped at a particular person. The youngest dragon master across the globe. Lance. A man in his near mid twenties and was just as frightening as his appearance perceived him as. While everyone showed some reaction on their faces he remained as solemn as ever.

"You see him dad?" Leigha whispered eyes still locked on Lance as Giovanni continued to speak.

Rich quickly responded. "Yeah. That boy was always a quiet thing but you'd think of all of them, he'd be the one excited for this. I mean, he was a spitfire growing up until things got serious. You spent some time with him, right?"

Nodding she looking down to the ground as Richard rested a hand on her shoulder. He knelt down beside her, moving his hand and arm to wrap around her and pull her in.

"...those without pokemon must first go to professor Samuel Oak to receive their first pokemon and then report here to begin the competition. We hope to have a large turnout as the winner of the tournament will then go on to battle the elite four and become our new champion!"

Suddenly the realization of this tournament hit the father. "They're searching for a diplomat? What the hell are they thinking? This is what it's about!" Cracking his knuckles he kept the fist in his free hand. "I had a feeling this would be come sooner or later. A reason we can't get funding from other regions is because we don't have a champion. Someone to lead us."

Turning to look at her dad Leigha questioned the statement with full sincerity. "What does that mean dad?"

Richard in return faced his daughter as Lucy returned to the living room and leaned against the bookcase against the wall, watching closely. "The champion of every region is a diplomat who speaks for the gym leaders and civilians. If it wasn't for them, we would be in a chaotic disruption, or so they say. The champions are basically the faces of every region. Like how Devon Stone's son is apparently being groomed to become a champion in Hoenn."

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise. "How old is that boy? About Leigha's age right?" Richard nodded. "I know he doesn't exactly want to follow in his father's footsteps but do you think he's championship material? When did you last speak to Devon?"

The father shrugged, giving a small smile in return to his wife's barrage of questions. "Not too long ago actually, start of spring when we took a trip back home. He was on business in Lumiose City and asked to meet up with me. After all, he's been wanting me to work for him for quite some time."

"Shhh!" Leigha covered his mouth, getting a glare from her father in response.

Giovanni had been going on about the recovery of the land and rebuilding for the next generation. This tournament would attract people from all over for the spectacle. A 'second coming' of Kanto so to speak. The trainers getting a fresh start in a winner take all tournament to become the new leader of the people. His inspirational speech of 'turning a new page for all' was sure to fire up many of those viewing at the same time.

"I thank you all for tuning in. We hope to see a large turnout tomorrow as we begin a new journey on the way to building our futures for all. Be prepared, competing in this will push you to the very limit. There will be people ready to thwart you and best you at every opportunity. Leave your mark not only the competition, but those watching around the world as well. I am counting on every single participant to be capable of far more than I can imagine. Thank you!"

Viridian City's gym leader stepped back, giving a curt bow before walking to join the gym leaders at his post at the end of the line. The elite four then stepped forward, all as solemn as ever. A young red head, whose posture, attire and expression expressed a poised young lady, blew Leigha away from the screen.  
"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. My name is Lorelei. I am the ice master of the elite four. For years we have watched over the land without much that we were capable to do on our own. The ability to wield change can only be done by those ready to grasp the situation. In the time since myself and my fellow members Bruno and Lance had joined the elite four at a young age, we did not know what we were in for. We've sat watching, keenly observant and taking note upon the things that we could do. We could educate the young, we could share knowledge and the reality of situations that we are barely able to grasp ourselves." Taking a pause the woman took a deep breath before continuing. "It is with the highest honor we take the leap of faith in ourselves, our gym leaders, and our citizens to put all of our pride into a momentous occasion such as this. The beginning of a new era with unlimited possibility. We hope to see all trainers of any experience willing to take on this task to become our new champion! I wish you all the best of luck!" Lorelei followed Giovanni's actions in stepping to the side and giving a short bow before standing beside her team members.

Looking to Bruno he gave a shake of his head in response and looked to Agatha. The elderly member of the elite four simply looked on, a blank stare on her face. Her knuckles flushed white over her staff her grip remained firm. She would not even look at Lance as he walked past her. A small saunter to his step caught Leigha off guard as she watched him take the podium.

"Wait...he's speaking?" Leigha screeched, confusion and a slight hint of humiliation on her face for him. "Dad can I record this?"

He couldn't help but laugh at her question. "This is gonna be good. That boy couldn't speak to save his life when he was a teenager. Bet he's still as bad-"

It was upon Lance clearing his throat that Leigha noticed he had no papers with him as Lorelei and Giovanni had. Was he really...?

"Good evening. My name is Lance, I am the dragon master of the elite four. I hail from Blackthorn Village in the northern most portion of the Johto region on the western side of Mt Silver's range. For years I have called Viridian City my second home. I have fostered my talents here along with my pokemon and we have grown just as our proud nation continues to as well. This tournament will be one for the history books. A new dawn has risen over our heads to blaze a mighty trail. As Lorelei said, I expect the very best to show themselves whether they are beginning their journey or at the end of one. As trainers, no matter where we are on the spectrum of capability, we all continue our journeys throughout the world. This time? The world will be watching every single one of you. They will watch the scorecards, they will watch your teams grow. Many gym battles will be televised and live streamed on local stations. Not only is the championship opportunity on the line, it is also the chance to create new bonds and make a name for yourself. No matter the winner, all who blaze the trail of glory shall see results. May your journeys be safe, and your bonds with your pokemon ever full of love and trust."

Lance stepped back and followed his predecessors in bowing before returning to his place. Giovanni then approached the podium one last time, hands behind his back without any papers.

"Our elite four are quite ready for this, to see what our region has been building over the time they've been without battle. I advise everyone to prepare for the beginning of a new era. It will certainly be groundbreaking. Live from the indigo plateau of Kanto on Mt. Silver's base, we thank you. Goodnight."

The broadcast then returned to the local news station after an internment feed, a shocked expression remaining on the young reporter's face from before the conference. _"You h-heard it here folks."_ She glanced down at her notes and back up again multiple times. " _The Kanto region, for the first time post-war, will be holding a pokemon championship league to determine the new champion of our region."_ Taking a glance at her advisers they gave the signal to wrap it up, the teleprompter telling her just a few quick notes they were able to throw in. _"For those wishing to participate, please arrive to the Indigo Plateau location before 8 AM as registration will most likely be heavy. Registration will continue for quite some time but the earlier you start, the much farther you will be ahead of the rest. Good luck to all who participate. This is Viridian City VC51, have a wonderful night and may the flames of battle burn bright."_

* * *

Fading out with their jingle, the credits for the news began to roll and Leigha stood up from her crouched position, knee cracking from the hard wood floor. "You sound like me." Richard laughed, a hearty chuckle before he gripped his daughter's shoulder. "Leigha...are you going to do this?"

"I don't care about the championship." The daughter hissed. Her mother approached, concern expressed in a furrowed brow. "But I want to face him. After all these years." Gripping her fists Leigha's voice deepened. "Lance is mine. I'm going to defeat him. I don't care about being champion. I don't want that kind of pressure on me." Her parents froze for a second, unsure of her meaning behind the last statement. Deep in the residual depths of their mind they had an idea, but knew it was too much to discuss at that time. "But I'll give it my all. Isn't that right, Kero?" She reached around, scratching the chin of the lizard. It turned it's head in response, still asleep. "How are you still asleep? You little bed hog!"

Kero's eyes slowly opened, revealing large green eyes that could continued to flutter. He nuzzled back into his trainer's neck and flicked his tail, the flame growing for a second before returning to its normal size. Charmanders were a very stratch dragon like creature. Well, Leigha knew by technicality they weren't 'dragons', at least not in Kanto. But she knew far off in the distance, back in her home land. The creature was a fiercesome dragon that few could stand against. "One day Kero, they'll see the dragon in you here. I know it. I have faith." He gave a small yawn before passing out again, leaving a small wet spot on her shoulder. "...and of course you drool. That reminds me...where's the other one."

Her parents peeked around, realizing that in the time they had been watching the live feed, the rain had started. "Oh no...Happy?" Lucy ran into the kitchen, her shouts somewhat muffled through the thick walls. "Happy it's okay sweetie it's just a storm!"

"I'll go check your mother and I's room." He sighed, scratching his head as he turned to go up the steps. "Happy...if you piss on our rug or our bed I'm gonna throw you into that rain-"

"Dad don't make it worse!" Leigha hollered, trying not to scare the Eevee any worse if it overheard them.

"Ai, ai missy." He gave a short salute to her before trudging up the stairs.

Leigha peeked around the room before feeling a light touch brush against her bare ankle. Looking down she smiled and crouched, trying her best to balance Kero and his tail without lighting any furniture on fire. "Aw Happy why didn't you just come out and sit with Dad and I? Come here sweetie it's okay." The Eevee pulled it's tail around it's body and continued to tremble. "Come on. It's okay. I'm right here. You probably only felt safe there because I crouched right in front of you didn't you?" Eevee gave a short nod in response. Pouting for a second she waved her hands again. "Come here Happy. Give me a hug!"

Before she could say another word a loud rumble of thunder drove through the skies and Eevee leapt out from underneath the couch and into her trainer's arms. Shaking like a leaf she continued to mew to her trainer in fright. Lucy returned to the room, a pink pokepuff in hand. "Here Happy...I figured you were close near Leigha. You always are when it's storming." Leigha took the treat from her mother's hand and mushed it a little in a tight grip and held it to her pokemon.

"Here. This'll calm you down." Eevee took a few bites, its body's trembling slowly decreasing as it nibbled away. Leigha sat down, her small team already in front of her. "Mom...what do you think?"

Lucy crossed her arms, her chest tightening together in her firm grip. "Honestly, I can see the cash grab behind it. Something is up. But if you're doing this to see Lance again..." She giggled, causing the young girl to blush. "I think it's more than fine. He should be happy someone as beautiful as my daughter would be giving chase to him among fangirls and other dragon trainers." Lucy cupped her hands around her face, swaying back and forth. "My daughter, a worldwide master and a dragon master of the ages. Oh my that would just be simply the best!"

As always, Leigha was left speechless by her mother's matchmaking. Any time they ran into a boy her mother adored, she would try to pair her daughter off. It was simply the old school girls' school mentality in Lucy from her days in the upper rings of Kalos. She wanted her daughter to be an independent master in all she wanted to do, but at the same time she swooned at the thought of marriage for her daughter. Call it the rose within the rebel so to speak. "Never." In a split second Lucy was pretending to cry, 'heartbroken' by her daughter's single word declaration. "Don't even think about it. He and I were simply mentor and mentee. This battle...it's to prove myself." Breaking the character she had been playing, Lucy's dramatics ceased quickly. "He always pointed out that I was a brat. That I was lucky for what I had and that I should be taking notes of the real world." She gave Eevee a tighter hug. "I want to be the best I can be. Not the best of all time. But I at least know that the best I can be is still better than him."

Nodding in agreement Lucy stepped over to hug her daughter. "I know you'll be great."

Richard returned downstairs, creeping along the steps to catch the sight before him. "Thank you, mom."

* * *

"That went quite well if I do say so myself." The Viridian City gym leader had been in the middle of a conversation on his private phone line, content with the speech given earlier that evening. Giovanni's legs had been propped up on the table in his office and watched the storm rage on. From Viridian City he could see where he had spent the majority of his day. When he turned around he peeked at the open binder on his desk. His eyes moved up to see Lorelei sitting on the couch, her own attention drawn to another notebook. "Well thank you. I appreciate it. I see us moving forward in a wonderful arrangement. This is the beginning of a wonderful new era in Kanto. Have a lovely night." As he hung the phone up a knock came to the door.

"Who is it?" He barked, turning to face the now open door. A young secretary emerged, a petite simple woman dressed for business. "I've been busy all day and you still find something to bother me with?"

"Well...you have a visitor Giovanni sir." The young secretary's words were quiet, almost hushed.

Lorelei's attention now turned to the Viridian City gym leader. "Fine, send them in." His posture moved to his typical businessman prose. Soon emerged the quiet member of the elite four. "Ah Agatha. So mute today in such a major occasion. I was surprised to say the least that you did not join us in our merriment. Bruno of course the young lad is quiet as a church mouse but still...you of all people?"

The elderly ghost master scoffed. "You know I see the truth in this Giovanni."

"Yet you still join in?" Giovanni's canter was dripping with sarcasm, almost mocking the woman.

Agatha, quick to the tone he had taken with her replied venomously. "I will find someone...someone ready to defeat you. I'm not in this for the money. I know what you're planning."

Giovanni stood from the desk, hands moving to pick up the binder. "We are taking Kanto back. I have prepared for this day for quite some time. Hours, months, years...all going into this one moment. Agatha I know you and I have not always seen eye to eye. But I am giving you every ounce of my power in this project. I want the best for this land as well if that is difficult to believe." He approached her, book in hand as he turned it around to face her. "This book contains the information of those I have predicted will compete. From novice to expert. Every single one of these trainers possesses either great possibility or has proven their worth."

"What of it? How have you been doing this?" Her suspicion was gaining ground very quickly. The tension in the room escalating by the second as Lorelei looked on from underneath the bangs hiding her from their verbal onslaught.

He laughed in response, handing the binder over to her. "Much research and attention paid to those who shine brilliantly in a war stricken land Agatha. It's not that hard to understand. But I believe you need time. I will let you borrow that one. It has a few specific people that I believe you may be interested in. Ones to pay esepecially close attention to." Returning to his desk he sat down and reclined to his previous position. "Now Lorelei, Agatha. I hope I do not sound rude in asking you to please leave. I am getting quite tired and I have to prepare for the events soon to follow."

Lorelei stood and without a word to Agatha quickly left. "Giovanni...I'm watching you."

"I as well to you." The two adults exchanged a cold glare before Agatha tucked the binder under her small arm and closed the door behind her on her way out. Out emerged a shadow along the wall, one mismatched to her small, aged form. Its eyes flashed open to a bright red as she moved quickly down the hallway. "Did you find out what you could?" The shadow moved to the floor and out of the ground, a hazy image nodding in response. Agatha gave a small smile, patting the creature's head. "Good love. I have to alert Samuel. Things are about to get ugly."

She moved through the building as quickly as possible and exited the gym. The creature finally appeared in it's full state, a lively Gengar floating above her. "Are you going to be my umbrella dear?" Agatha cackled as Gengar shrugged in response. "My old friend...are you ready for another journey?"

A simple 'kekeke' was all the creature replied with as they ventured through the city to the edge of town. Passing the trainer school she glared down at the binder. Realization dawning upon her she picked up the pace, stunning Gengar as it had to catch up to her now damp head. "I don't have much time as it is...but I may have even less than I thought. Gengar, let's move."

Agatha faded into the distance, to Pallet Town off on the horizon of the southern-most shore of Kanto. Giovanni could only chuckle as she hobbled as quickly as she could.

"This will be getting interesting...it's time to move."

There was only one person she could go to. As much as it bothered her more than anything she was willing to do, one man alone would be the only one she could discuss these matters with. Events prior to this sudden 'turn' of Kanto had lead Agatha to predictions of what was to come, and so far she had been correct. But as she made her way down the nostalgic route one path she knew there was no going back. The wheels had been set in motion. The land was changing and there would be no coming back from it.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay. Been a while Fanfiction. I'm really rusty at writing so forgive me. A loooooong time ago I started a comic that was supposed to be a nuzlocke. It was going to be an epic tale. But then I realized I didn't have the attention span to play the games, take the notes, and be that skilled in game to not lose a nuzlocke. But at the same time the wheels were turning in my head. A story of conquest and hope. I began designing the characters more, plotting out their characters and what would happen in certain events. I ditched the comic after a couple pages and just simply pushed the idea to the back of my mind. But it continued to dwell, always stirring up new ideas. I finally put down some ideas and went rolling with it. The setting is a few years before the events of Pokemon Red. So what does that mean? That I am taking a few set ups and major events of Red and rewinding to place them somewhere on a timeline. This also gives me quite a bit of creative freedom to do a lot of things I am really excited to write about. For people wondering, the Ballord family comes from Kalos and are fully Kalostonian. You'll find out more about the family shortly. I placed the pokemon war not too far back from Pokemon Red. I do believe the region was finding stable recovery at the point of the first game but it wasn't as well as it was in Gen 2. I want to make the most of that and quite a few other things!

Please fav, follow and review! I really want people to read this story and enjoy it. It's not your run of the mill pokemon story of a 10 year old venturing out. This is the story of a girl who didn't quite understand where she was going and didn't know what she wanted, but she wanted to get out there and see what she could scrimmage.

Thank you for reading!

\- LuminousxRuin


End file.
